Blog użytkownika:Alice113/nawiedzny dom
Nie tak dawno temu sie zaczeło nie wiem jak to powiedzieć...kilka dni temu w lesie usłyszałam krzyk jagby jakiś chłopak wołał zostaw mnie! wystraszyłam sie i schowałam za drzewem cyknełam fotke jakiegoś starego domu uciekłam nic nie muwiłam mamie powiedziałam że po szkole mam pójść razem z kolerzankami udekorować sale na apel na serio poszłam dotego domu wziełam line i zaczepiłam o balkon cegły wystawały więc po nich weszłam na 1 piętro drzwi były zabarykadowane ale ktoś w nie walił myślałam że zobacze jakiegoś trupa przez okno było widać chłopaka miał zawionzane liną ręce pomyślałam -wygląda jak w moim śnie zobaczyłam czarnego kota miał jedno oko czerwone a drugie zielone zwiałam widziałam na next piętrze chodzący szkielet szedł w strone hałasu walnełam go butem i poszłam wziełam drugi w ręke na wszelki wypadek był tam telewizor zaczoł się włączać znowu uciekłam no wiem cykor jestem ;-; w końcu byłam na górze coś sie ruszyło więc rzuciłam butem usłyszałam ten sam głos ten chłopak krzyczał ałć! a ja podeszłam wziełam nóż który leżał na podłodze podeszłam i mnie walnął a potem podeszłam i powiedziałam cześć odpowiedział myślałem że jesteś taką blondynką... spytałam jaką? powiedział mi że taką dorosłą wyciągnełam go i skoczyliśmy przez okno spytałam ile tam był powiedział że ta blondynka przyprowadziła go tam tego dnia kiedy usłyszałam ten krzyk i powiedział żenazywa sie marcel kilka dni potem poszedł do szkoły jego mama przepisała go akurat do mojej klasy na przerwie gadaliśmy o tym powiedziałam mojej najce ale powiedziała że mam chalucynacje od tej kinder czekolady a potem tam znów posziśmy okazało sie ze tam nawet było kilka domów ale zobaczyłam tego kota i zwiałam za drzewo marcel pobiegł za mną myślałam że to ten kot więc rzuciłam butem trafiłam mu w twarz spytał sie czy ja wdepłam w guwno ;-; (muj but strasznie zalatywał XD) zobaczyłam coś czerwonego i wskoczyłam na marcela postawił mnie i zobaczył to czerwone coś to był naszyjnik tamten z rubinem obok leżały dwa zielone jeden z szmarfagdem a drugi z peridotem założyłam ten z szmaragdem a marcel założył naszyjnik z peridotem po chwili gałąź drzewa spadła marcel mnie odsunął i go przygniotło krzyknął a niech cie! spytałam sieczy boli powiedział że nie zdziwiłam sie i próbowałam to zdjąć po chwili marcel wziął te gałąź i wrzasnął zawsze w mnie coś musi trafić! potem kot przyszedł weszłam na te dzrzewoa marcel kopnął kota kot wszedł na drzewo i ja skoczyłam (tak boje sie kota ;-;) marcel mnie złapał powiedziałam mu że jest śliny odpowiedział yyy... nie żartujesz? odpowiedziałam że nie a on zrobił mine jagby zobaczył ducha ale to była ta blondynka wrzasnęła kto go k***a uwolnił? marcel wszedł do innego domu leżała tam lalka wyglądała jak żywa i nagle wypadła mu z rąk i zupełnie jagby latała marcel uciekł blondynka mnie już złapała i wtedy marcel wskoczył na nią potem wziełam ten nóż i sciełam jej włosy wrzasneła tylko nie włosy! i uciekła poszliśmy do mojego domu przez okno zobaczyłam białe oczy kawałek białych włosów i kociego ucha ta postać przycisnęła ręke do szyby i uciekłam za łóżko po chwili to coś uciekło nagle zobaczyłam na parapecie krew marcel umacał w niej palec wziął do ust i powiedział tak to jest krew! potem poszliśmy do szkoły i wszystko normalnie narazie to wszystko Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach